Keijo!!!!!!!!
Keijo!!!!!!!! anime adaptation is produced by Xebec and directed by Hideya Takahashi. It was set to debut Fall 2016. The first episode of the anime began airing on October 6, 2016. The opening theme, titled "DREAMxSCRAMBLE!", is performed by Airi, while the ending theme, titled "Fantas/HIP Girlfriends!", is performed by Lynn, M.A.O, Kaede Hondo and Saori Ōnishi. The series will be released across six Blu-ray and DVD home video release volumes totalling 12 episodes, and each volume will include an original video animation. Crunchyroll will stream the anime, with Funimation streaming an English dub. The anime tends to show the preview of the next episode right after the final scene of the episode. Since, usually a preview happens after the ending theme and credits, sometimes it is accompanied along with a tune or introduction. However, it is showed before the credits. The only thing that indicates it is a preview is the final scene that showed abandoned swimsuits. On New Episodes of Midnight Run Every Monday to Thursday Night 12:30 AM Be for Rurouni Kenshin Premise The series is set in an alternate reality where a new, women-only, gambling sport known as "keijo", quickly becomes a fad in Japan since its introduction in the dawn of the 21st century. Keijo matches are held atop floating platforms, referred to as a "Land", in large water-filled stadiums where swimsuit-clad players fight to incapacitate their opponents or push them out to the water, but they can only hit each other using their breasts or buttocks. Nozomi Kaminashi is a gifted gymnast who decides to give up her dream of competing in the Olympics and become a keijo player instead, aiming for the high earnings offered there, in order to get herself and her younger siblings out of poverty. As she enters the world of Keijo, Nozomi soon makes new friends and rivals, while learning that the way to fame and fortune in this new, uncommon sport will have more challenges than she ever imagined. Characters * Nozomi Kaminashi (神無 のぞみ Kaminashi Nozomi) is an energetic and cheerful girl who aims to become the richest keijo player in Japan in order to get herself and her siblings out of poverty. As a former gymnast, Nozomi is very athletic and uses her gymnastic skills to quickly move around the Land with ease. Her fighting style is a mix of Infighter and Outfighter style due to her agility and raw power. Her signature attack is the Vacuum Butt Cannon which can blow her opponents away, clothes and all. In the anime television series, Nozomi is voiced by Lynn4 in Japanese and Amber Lee Connors5 in English. * Sayaka Miyata (宮田 さやか Miyata Sayaka) is Nozomi's best friend and a former judo champion. She is fast and strong and is considered among the most promising new recruits. She later claims herself the fastest in Western Japan. Her fighting style is Outfighter in which she uses her speed combined with her judo skills.6 In the anime television series, Sayaka is voiced by M.A.O4 in Japanese and Felecia Angelle5 in English. * Kazane Aoba (青葉 風音 Aoba Kazane) is initially quiet and soft-spoken due to being self-conscious about her Hiroshima dialect. Her ponytail moves in reaction when she is addressed or when she feels emotions. She claims that her right hand is very sensitive and is able to determine and even copy her opponents abilities by feeling up their butts, an ability she calls Scanning Hand. In addition, she is a great strategist and is able to use the abilities she copies to compliment this as the situation demands. Her fighting style is Counter.6 In the anime television series, Kazane is voiced by Kaede Hondo4 in Japanese and Alexis Tipton5 in English. * Non Toyoguchi (豊口 のん Toyoguchi Non) is a girl from a countryside village who wishes to become a Keijo player in the hope that by gaining popularity, she would be able to revitalize her village which is losing its population. She has the softest buttocks which allows her to absorb attacks and reflect it back. She is also known to be very clumsy. Her fighting style is Counter fighter.6 In the anime television series, Non is voiced by Saori Ōnishi4 in Japanese and Sarah Wiedenheft5 in English. * Hanabi Kawai (河合 花火 Kawai Hanabi) Elite Class Rank 3. She is considered a sports prodigy ever since she was a child and because of this, she had no friends until she took up Keijo. Her attack strategy is to strike her opponent's jaw which causes a shock to their brain that knocks them out. A cross-like sparkle appears on her eyes whenever she is participating in Keijo. She is voiced by Rena Maeda4 in Japanese and Kristen McGuire5 in English in the anime television series. * Mio Kusakai (日下生 美桜 Kusakai Mio) Elite Class Rank 1. She is half-British and half-Japanese and is known to be a lesbian who flirts with other girls. In addition to her great athleticism, she is also able to use a technique called Titty Hypnosis in which she sways her ample breasts like a pendulum which dazes and confounds her opponents though the technique has been banned in their school due to the potential of it causing inexperienced opponents to drown in their hypnotized state. She is voiced by Hibiku Yamamura4 in Japanese and Michelle Rojas7 in English in the anime television series. * Rin Rokudō (六堂 鈴 Rokudō Rin) Elite Class Rank 2. She is a former swimmer and initially claims the title of the fastest in Western Japan which sparks a rivalry between her and Sayaka. As a former swimmer, she has great lung capacity which allows her to continuously move at great speed without losing her breath for periods of time. Her favorite technique is the Butt Gattling. Whenever she participates in Keijo, her hair would stand which and takes a form similar to cat ears. This, in addition to her small frame and cat-like expressions, caused her friends to give her the nickname Rinrin. She is voiced by Rie Takahashi4 in Japanese and Alex Moore8 in English in the anime television series. * Yuko Ōshima (大島 優子 Ōshima Yuko) is voiced by Misa Kayama in Japanese and Morgan Berry5 in English in the anime television series. * Nagisa Ujibe (氏部 凪 Ujibe Nagisa) One of the first Keijo players and prize queens known as the Alluring Siren, she is now a teacher in the training school Nozomi and the others attend. She was the first to recognize Nozomi's Vacuum Butt Cannon move and knows the danger of the attack as she once used it herself. She has a rivalry with the Keijo training school's head teacher in East. She is voiced by Mabuki Andō in Japanese and Jamie Marchi5 in English in the anime television series. * Miku Kobayakawa (小早川 未来 Kobayakawa Miku) is voiced by Yōko Hikasa in Japanese and Dawn M. Bennett5 in English in the anime television series. * Kotone Fujisaki (藤崎 琴音 Fujisaki Kotone) Elite Class Rank 4. She comes from a family of Keijo players and is naturally gifted at the sport. However, she sees it as nothing more than work until she fought Nozomi which causes her to take Keijo seriously for the first time. She is able to attack while her back is turned and uses the vibrations on the Land to detect and predict her opponents' movements without looking. Her buttocks releases an aura that takes the form of a dog she calls Cerberus or Cer-chan for short and her buttocks appear to be able to home in on her target as though she were moving on auto-pilot. When not participating in Keijo, she is always listening to homosexual stories on her headset and occasionally fantasizes about it which, to her opponents, makes appear bored or uninterested. She is voiced by Shizuka Ishigami in Japanese and Jad Saxton in English in the anime. Media Manga Keijo!!!!!!!! is written and illustrated by Daichi Sorayomi. It has been serialized in Shogakukan's shōnen manga magazine Weekly Shōnen Sunday since July 24, 2013, and ran in the magazine until April 26, 2017.9102 As of July 18, 2017, the series has been collected into eighteen tankōbon volumes.11 Anime An anime television series of aired on October 6, 2016,4 and the video game Dead or Alive Xtreme 3 has a crossover promotion with Keijo!!!!!!!!, with in-game swimsuits based on the manga.12 The anime is produced by Xebec and directed by Hideya Takahashi, with Takao Kato handling series composition, Keiya Nakano designing the characters and Hayato Matsuo composing the music.13 The opening theme (from episodes 1 to 11), "Dream X Scramble!", was performed by Airi, while the ending theme, "Fantas/Hip Girlfriends!", was performed by Lynn, M.A.O, Kaede Hondo, and Saori Ōnishi.14 The series was released across six Blu-ray and DVD home video release volumes totaling 12 episodes,15 and each volume includes an original video animation.16 The anime is streamed by Crunchyroll17 and Funimation, the latter of which streams an English dub. Episodes Main article: '' ''Keijo/Episodes Reception In November 2016, Crunchyroll revealed their most viewed anime shows of the season in the United States per state; the Keijo!!!!!!!! anime was the most popular in nine states, with only Yuri on Ice and Drifters being most viewed in more states.20 In 2017, fans in Portugal were in the planning stages for a defictionalized Keijo sport league. The rules of the defictionalized version were modified and protective gear for the breasts, rear, and thighs were added to make the sport "safer and more realistic". A proof of concept video showed a match in action and the league planned to scout for interested parties and venues for play. Category:Midnight Run Shows